xtcfandomcom-20200214-history
Coat of Many Cupboards
Coat of Many Cupboards is a box set released in 2002. It acts as an anthology of their fifteen years on Virgin Records. It is their first compilation of any kind to include tracks by their alter-ego, The Dukes of Stratosphear. 14 of the tracks are directly from the studio albums, including the Dukes of Stratosphear tracks. Track listing :All songs written by Andy Partridge, except where noted. Disc one #"Science Friction" Demo – 3:32 #"Spinning Top" Live – 3:00 #"Traffic Light Rock" Live – 2:06 #"Radios in Motion" [White Music Version] – 2:54 #"Let's Have Fun" [White Music Outtake] (Colin Moulding) – 1:19 #"Fireball X15/Fireball Dub" [White Music Outtake] (Barry Gray) – 3:24 #"Heatwave Mark 2 Deluxe" [White Music Outtake] (Moulding) – 1:47 #"This is Pop?" Version – 2:42 #"Are You Receiving Me?" [Go 2 Outtake] – 3:23 #"Things Fall to Bits" [Go 2 Outtake] (Barry Andrews) – 2:26 #"Us Being Us" [Go 2 Outtake] – 2:55 (Andrews) #"Life Begins at the Hop" Rehearsal Extract (Moulding) – 1:09 #"Life Begins at the Hop" Recording, Unused (Moulding) – 3:58 #"Making Plans for Nigel" Version (Moulding) – 4:15 #"Ten Feet Tall" [Drums and Wires Version] (Moulding) – 3:14 #"Sleepyheads" [Drums and Wires Outtake] (Moulding) – 4:52 Disc two #"Wanking Man" Track #"Meccanik Dancing (Oh We Go!)" Live – 2:34 #"Atom Medley: Into the Atom Age/Hang on to the Night/Neon Shuffle" Live – 6:52 #"Life Begins at the Hop" U.S. Single Recording (Moulding) – 2:57 #"Real by Reel" Single Recording – 3:44 #"When You're Near Me I Have Difficulty" Single Recording – 3:21 #"Helicopter" Single Recording – 3:30 #"Towers of London" Single Recording – 6:07 #"Generals and Majors" Tape, Demo Version (Moulding) – 5:02 #"No Language in Our Lungs" [Black Sea Version] – 4:51 #"Sgt. Rock (Is Going to Help Me)" [Black Sea Version] – 3:37 #"Paper and Iron (Notes and Coins)" Live – 4:08 #"Crowded Room" Live (Moulding) – 4:03 #"Senses Working Overtime" Work Tape, Demo Version – 3:31 #"Snowman" Live – 5:06 #"Ball and Chain" Single Recording (Moulding) – 4:21 Disc three #"Punch and Judy" Single Recording – 2:35 #"Fly on the Wall" [English Settlement Version] (Moulding) – 3:17 #"Yacht Dance" on the Old Grey Whistle Test, BBC TV – 4:31 #"Jason and the Argonauts" [English Settlement version] – 5:59 #"Love on a Farmboy's Wages" Demo – 3:47 #"Wonderland" Demo (Moulding) – 4:23 #"Ladybird" [Mummer Version] – 4:36 #"All You Pretty Girls" Demo – 4:13 #"Wake Up" Demo (Moulding) – 4:12 #"(The Everyday Story of) Smalltown" [The Big Express Version] – 4:13 #"Grass" Demo (Moulding) – 2:55 #"Let's Make a Den" Demo – 2:25 #"The Meeting Place" Demo (Moulding) – 3:51 #"Dear God" Demo – 4:10 Disc four #"Brainiac's Daughter" [Psonic Psunspot Version] – 4:03 #"Vanishing Girl" [Psonic Psunspot Version] (Moulding) – 2:44 #"Terrorism" Demo – 3:20 #"Find the Fox" Demo (Moulding) – 2:37 #"Season Cycle" [Skylarking Version] – 3:21 #"The Troubles" Demo – 3:17 #"Mayor of Simpleton" Work Tape, Demo – 2:47 #"King for a Day" Demo (Moulding) – 3:14 #"Chalkhills and Children" [Oranges and Lemons Version] – 5:06 #"The Ballad of Peter Pumpkinhead" Demo – 5:34 #"Omnibus" [Nonsuch Version] – 3:20 #"The Disappointed" Demo – 3:20 #"Bungalow" [Nonsuch Version] (Moulding) – 2:49 #"Didn't Hurt a Bit" [Nonsuch Outtake] (Moulding) – 3:54 #"Books are Burning" on The Late Show, BBC TV – 4:48 Category:Discography Category:Material from Wikipedia Category:Box sets